Were Lost in Chaos
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Cross academy was all dull and serious... Until these lovely bunch of crazy people came along and started to shake things up a bit. lets see what mischief they get into. Maybe a small series of One-shots or a full story?
1. OC's

**Hi guys this is the OC's for my story which i have already started, hop u like them.**

* * *

**This one is from Lilywiththelamp **

Name: Raina Terrasuki, but everyone just calls her Ray,

Gender: Female

Age: Seventeen

Race: Vampire Hunter

Appearance: She has long curly raven black hair which falls just below her bust (though you could make it longer), her bangs are thick and they half cover her eyes, to keep her hair off her face while hunting or at school she plaits it across her shoulder. She has sapphire blue eyes but they change colour due to her mood e.g. sky blue-happy, stormy gray- angry, ECT. She has a small splodge of freckles on her nose and has a lightly tanned complexion. She is slightly taller than average and has quite an athletic body. She is slightly curvy and has a medium sized bust. She has two tattoos- One on her thigh that wraps around it and one on her upper arm; they are both the tribal kind. She has three cartilages piercing in her left ear and a small stud in the other ear. She has a scar on her right cheek where she got scratched/bit by a level E vampire.

Causal Clothes: She wears black or denim skinny jeans, her black leather jacket (she wears this a lot), dark t-shirts, high top trainers, grey or black too big sweaters, black or patterned hoodies, biker leathers and hard leather boots.

Nightwear: too big T-shirt and pj bottoms or shorts.

Formal clothes: Strapless midnight blue dress with a silver belt and underskirt and silver heeled shoes, that she hates,(this outfit could be borrowed and she could ruin it)

Friends: She has a few when she is with her friends she acts very different, funny and a bit crazy instead of cold and dark. Her friends are  
Yatina -Blond, bubbly, attractive and a boy magnet.  
Kayin- Typical Japanese looks, short temper, glasses, very smart and a very blunt and sarcastic personality.  
Picsatia- Small, elfy, very short bleach blond pixie cut hair, she gets called Pixie by her friends.

Crush: I was thinking shipping her with Zero?

Enemies: Ruka, Kaname, Aido, anyone who winds her up

Family: Father- Tamiro Terrauki, he is her only relative left and lives on the other side of the world. He is a hunter and does undercover work and tracks down vampires. He occasionally sends her postcards under the name of Brian Johns.

History: Her mother died at childbirth and she was brought up by her father (who is also a hunter) but because he had to kill vampires she was left with their neighbour or her trainer Janeto Usari. Just after she turned twelve the hunters association moved her father's position to the other side of the world. After that she stayed with her trainer where she completed her training.

Hobbies: Karate, Su yan doe, kendo, baking, martial arts and tennis (just for randomness)

Likes: Art, the colours black and silver, knives and daggers, alternative rock music, comedy TV shows, wolves (she used to own one called Luna), the moon, bubblegum and PE because she is good at it.

Dislikes: Stuck up vampires, heeled shoes especially stilettos, people who get in her way, blunt knives, people who insult her friends and maths

Weapons: A super sharp silver dagger called Suzanne (you can rename it if you want) she wears it in a sheath on her belt. It was a present from her father before he moved.

Trainer: Janeto Usari- She is female, strict but nice, good friends with Kainen Cross and Zero's trainer.

Killed vampires: 57

**This next one is from asuna miyamoto**

Name: Ariana Saunders.

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: Kind, honest, gentle, friendly and sometimes cold.

Race (Vampire, Human, or Vampire Hunter): Vampire

Appearance: Straight light brown hair, that reach her waist. Turquoise blue eyes, 155 cm and she usually uses a pink ribbon.

Casual Clothes (When not wearing Cross Uniform): Dresses usually in pastels colours with ballerina flats.

Nightwear: Long pink nightgown that falls under her knees

Formal Clothes: A short pink strapless dress, high heels and jewellery.

Friends: Yuuki, Takuma, Rima, Kain and Kaname.

Crush: She's in love with her twin brother Elliot Saunders

Enemies: Zero or any vampire hunter.

Family: Charlotte Saunders (Mother), Hank Saunders (Father), Elliot Saunders (Twin Brother)

History: Ariana was born in a pureblood family, she always was be daddy's little girl, because she was weak and fragile as a porcelain doll.

Hobbies: Read manga, Drink tea, read books, play the piano, flower arranging, practice ballet and horse riding.

Likes: Tea, winter, cook, pastel colours, English bands, apples and books.

Dislikes: Chocolate, hunters, blood tablets and the council.

For Vampires

Level: Pureblood

Former Human?: No

Power: Typical pureblood powers and she can manipulate the weather as she likes.

**and just to let u know i am doing another one so there is one more after this one also by asuna miyamoto **

Name: Elliot Saunders

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Cold, gentle, honest and sometimes hopeless.

Race (Vampire, Human, or Vampire Hunter): Vampire.

Appearance: Short light brown hair, Turquoise blue eyes, 168 cm.

Casual Clothes (When not wearing Cross Uniform): White T-shirts, jeans and a black leather jacket**.**

Nightwear: Black shirt and white pants.

Formal Clothes: A black suit with black Moccasins.

Friends: Shiki, Yuuki, Ruka, Takuma and Kaname.

Crush: He is in love with his sister Ariana Saunders

Enemies: Any vampire Hunter.

Family: Charlotte Saunders (Mother), Hank Saunders ( Father), Ariana Saunders ( Twin Sister)

History: Elliot was born in a pureblood family, he cared only for her sister only for her and no one. Anything that he wished was gived to him.

Hobbies: Play the piano and horse riding.

Likes: Classic music, books, tea, chocolate and the summer.

Dislikes: The winter, blood tablets and the hunters.

For Vampires

Level: Pureblood

Former Human?: no

Power: Typical pureblood powers, he can see the future and manipulate the emotions.

**and the very last one comes from, I'm just a wall flower **

Name: Rain Umasami

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: Bubbly and bright, Others think she is insane. She likes being positive, and thinks on the bright side. Also, she likes to joke a lot, and is slightly perverted (she will turn everything anyone says gross). Some people think of her as "overwhelming", but the ones that are her friend think of her as a good person. She has never had a boyfriend till Takuma.

Race : human

Sexuality: Straight, though always wanted to be bisexual and try new things

Hair: Wavy very light grey to her mid waist in beautiful locks

Eyes: Light blue

Height: 5'2"

Skin tone: Very fair skinned

Build: More petite, nothing close to overweight, but weighs more than regular vampires

Marks: None

Casual Clothes: Anything cute.

Nightwear: White lace slip, of course she never let's anyone see her in this.

Formal Clothes: Light green sundress, with yellow sandals

Friends: Yuki, gets along with day class and Night class and Zero when he is nice

Boyfriend: Takuma

Enemies: Kaien cross, cause he is too annoying

Family:  
Mother-Deceased  
Father-Deceased

History: Rain lived with her parents in a secluded part of the woods when she was younger. She was a happy little girl with loving parents. When Rain was 13, her house was attacked by an unknown Pureblood, killing her parents. She was rescued by a aristocrat named Takano, who took her in(that's how she knows about Vampires). She was sent to the academy later.

Hobbies: She likes to read manga, and garden occasionally, and hang out with friends

Likes: The day, thinking, hanging out with friends and night class

Dislikes: Ruka,(cause she is stuck up), and those darned fan girls

* * *

**That's the OC's i chose, sorry if i didn't pick urs, do u know hard it is to choose from all the awesome OC's i got, the story will be up soon!**


	2. A whole year

**sorry it took me soooo long to publish this fist chapter HEAPS of homework and yeah u get the drift but here it FINALLY IS **

**PS thanks to all those people who sent in OC's**

* * *

Ariana P.O.V

Boredom. That is what i felt. Hi my Name is Ariana Saunders and i am a Pureblood vampire on my way to the pacifistic school of cross academy.

I am sitting next to Elliot Onii-sama who had a gentle smile towards me, he was always kind to me and he always brought up in any situation 'I can't wait till were married' and I wonder what our kids would look like'. It brought a smile to my luscious red lips every time he thought about our future together.

"Ah ha here we are Elliot-sama" the driver addressed my brother with proper formality.

"Thank you for your services" My brother said in a stoic voice

We hoped out of the car and looked up at the ominous moon dormitory.

"so this is home now huh?" I asked Elliot quietly

He turned to face me and lifted my chin up to look at him

"To me, home is wherever you are" he replied with a gentle tone

I huffed and turned around to face the dorms.

"Race yah" I said quickly before i sped off into the night laughing wildly.

Raina aka Ray P.O.V

I walked my way along the bridge at cross academy staring at the water i looked at my reflection, my black hair cascading around my shoulders hiding my face from everyone.

I traced the scar on my face in the reflection. Being a vampire hunter is hard work.

"RAINIA THERE YOU ARE" i heard the screams of Yuuki and Rain. I saw the over enthusiastic pair running towards me at great speed.

"There you are, we having been looking for you for like EVER" Rain said flipping her long light grey hair over her back.

"You don't have to be sooooooooo over dramatic OMIGOD" i said hysterically while giggling along with Yuuki who was just balling her eyes out.

Suddenly Rain stopped laughing "OMIGOD, i forgot to tell you guys what happened today when we were keeping the day class girls from killing somebody" I scoffed at that comment, god how I hated the day class fan girls

"Wellllll, TAKUMA ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" he she started to jump around giddily

A wide grin spread across my face "AHHHH THAT SOOOO GREAT" i said and started jumping up and down with her Yuuki joined in soon after.

"Gosh who thought that you would be going out with Takuma Rain, I mean sure he ALWAYS stared at you and always tried to flirt, please watching him flirt is like watching Yuuki flirt pointless but affective" i said smartly

"HEY" Yuuki screamed

We all just giggled about everything from Yuuki and Kaname to Takuma and Rains Babies.

Elliot P.O.V

I had just beaten my Little sister to the moon dormitory and was now carrying her bridal style to our new home for the next year.

"You know you don't have to carry me" she said Blushing, oh i love it when she blushed

I just chuckled which I'm pretty sure she picked up on the vibrations

"But i want to" i whispered huskily on her ear and she just tried to wiggle out of my arms.

I laughed and let her go as we reached the front doors; I pushed open the large door to see a small group of teens just lounging around, a Blond haired boy noticed us first.

"Ah Good evening Elliot-sama and Ariana-sama" he said obviously forgot that we were coming

"Aido, please help the Saunders take their belongings up to their sweet" Kaname Kuran said while walking through the door

I had known Kaname Kuran for quite some time now and we were somewhat classified as friends. I nodded my head in appreciation and went over to Ariana and pulled her up the stairs with me.

We approached a large oak door which Ariana didn't hesitate to open, she yanked it open and ran inside, and then from the corner of my eye I saw her make a B-line to the closet.

"AHHHH" she screamed, with vampiric speed I ran to the closet, where she just lay on the floor

"Ariana what is it, what wrong" i asked letting some emotion into my voice

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong, LOOK AT ALL THESE CLOTHES!" she screamed again and got up.

I chuckled at her obsession with fashion and hugged her around the waist "you act more and more like mother everyday did you know that" I said in her ear.

'yeah yeah now get out" she said as she swatted me out of the closet with her hands, then as i went to turn around... she slammed the door in my face

Great a whole year with her

CAN'T WAIT!

I laughed and just headed to the bathroom as i heard her singing

"OHHHH THERE ARE SO MANY CLOTHES TO CHOOSE FROM, I WONDER WHAT I'LL CHOOSE, WILL I LOOK FAT WILL I LOOK SKINNY OHHHHHHH SO MANY CLOTHES TO CHOOSE FROMMMMMMM!"

* * *

**HOW WAS IT DID YOU LIKE IT!, again sorry it took me a little while too write but I need at least five reviews before i can continue cause i would like some support, ANYWAY TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ! ^_^ $_$ *_* (^_^)**


End file.
